Spelling It Out
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Defense Against the Dark Arts gives us a chance to practice our spells. A series of one-shot DADA Assignments. Sit tight and be ready for the next spell to be cast on you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. **However, I have allowed Bella to come out to play. Semi-canon-based on what was in the books, but am grouting the cracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest a Spell<strong>

A group of Death Eaters had gathered around as a witch was casting spell after spell on a helpless muggle. The woman was writhing on the ground and whenever she caught her breath, the spell shot back like an arrow out of a bow striking the helpless victim. Blue light shot from her wand again.

"Yes, Bella," said Voldemort, "I am proud of your prowess with the _Crucio_. However, do not let it define you. Unforgivable curses are the most challenging and daunting spells we cast, but if you become defined by a spell, others will work on countercurses and blocking spells. In a battle, we need all of the spells we can use and more. You might think about creating some of your own. Given that nobody has ever seen a particular curse or combination will allow you to have the upper hand on your **opponent**."

"My Lord," replied Bellatrix, "you are right as always. Your instruction is always welcome. Do we leave within the hour?"

Looking around at the assembled Death Eaters he said, "Tonight will be the most glorious in our existence. We will act against the Order and leave none alive to protest. You each have your assigned groups. I will now tell you who is targeted. Our numbers may be smaller than we wish, but we will be the inner circle and those who join as result of tonight's foray will have to be instructed in our ways before advancing." He went down the list of assignments, nearing the end read, "Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe you have the Prewetts; Lestranges have the Longbottoms; Yaxley, Rookwood, you are with me and we are 'visiting' the Potters." The last he added with a smirk, looking around the room he was just waiting for an **argument** about their particular assignment, but was disappointed there was none. One of his favorite ways to get the blood pulsing through his veins as he prepared for **battle** was to provoke someone into an argument and then punishing them for disobedience.

"By the way," he sneered, "Bella, clean up the mess you made."

The groups mounted their brooms and flew off in the various directions their assent covered by the pitch black of the Halloween night.

Stealthily the Lestrange group, made up of Rodolphus Lestrange, his wife, Bellatrix, and his brother, Rabastan, flew toward the supposed safe house of the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice were ensconced with his mother, Augusta, and baby son, Neville. With a pop they had broken the shields surrounding the house. Bella silently gave thanks to the "rat" that had given Voldemort knowledge of the types of wards that had been cast around many of the safe houses. Many had been overconfident and not bothered with the use of a _fidelius charm _as well, but a lot of good that would do the Potters this night.

Drawing their wands they apparated into the yard and split up to enter the house from both the front and back doors. Bang! The doors opened in unison followed by the ear-splitting cry of a startled baby from the nursery. Seeing the intruders Augusta sprang into action. She cast a protection spell behind her as she flew to the nursery, grabbing a broom from the closet as she went. She threw the nursery rocking **chair** through the window, gathered the squalling baby into her arms, mounted the broom and narrowly escaped through the window as Rabastan broke through the shield and dashed into the nursery.

Alice had hit Rudolphus with a _Locomotor Mortis_ causing him to fall flat on his back and knocking him out when he hit his head. Bellatrix, who was dueling Frank, shot a _Stupefy _at Alice, to hold her still while she finished Frank off. She hit him with a _Crucio _causing him to fall to the floor in agony when he failed to **duck**. Then she shot a _Crucio _at Alice. The resulting scream from Alice coupled with the inability to move due to the stunning spell Bella had delivered earlier filled her with a new excitement. The screams urged Bella to more insanely spelling. Immediately she hit Frank with a _Stupefy_ followed again by the unforgivable _Crucio. _Time seemed to stand still as she began the twisted dance of braiding the two spells together. It would have continued longer or she would have finished them off, but Rabastan descended the stairs and reported the escape of Augusta and the baby. He warned that help would soon be arriving here for the unfortunate occupants.

When they arrived at Lestrange Manor, the current headquarters for the Dark Lord, most had returned. Yaxley and Rookwood were visibly shaken. They reported that the "rat" was dead and all that Sirius Black had happened upon the scene and exploded a hole in the ground killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. The Aurors had hauled him off to Azkaban without a trial. The strangest thing was that the Dark Lord had died. He had killed James Potter, then went after Lily. The death spell had killed her but their son had lived. Voldemort vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Assignment #8 Defense against the Dark Arts<strong>

**Task**: Write an important moment in the life of a character you dislike. There must be some sort of battle or argument in your story, be it friendly or malicious.

Keywords: Opponent, Argument, Battle

Prompts: **duck**, **chair**, **battle**. And one spell must be used in your story.


End file.
